


Pans

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion about sexuality and gender strengthens Blaine and Puck’s friendship…while remaining a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Puck going to Blaine for help with his sexuality? (I’d like to see this friendship explored and I kind of like the idea of queer!Puck.) Thanks!

Blaine dragged his feet slightly as he made his way to his car. AP exams were looming nearby and he thought that if he looked at another study guide he would scream. The parking lot was nearly empty and he sighed as he slid into his car.

“Hey.”

A strange high-pitched scream burst from Blaine’s lips and he spun around, contorting slightly in his seat to see Puck relaxing in the back. He let out a shaky breath and pressed a hand to his chest. “What the hell?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Puck turned so he was leaning forward. 

“And you couldn’t ask? You had to give me a heart attack and take a few years off my life?” He gasped out, finally feeling his blood pressure going down. 

“I didn’t want anyone else to overhear us,” Puck looked serious.

“Are…are you going to kill me?”

“No…probably not,” Puck shrugged. “Do you like having sex with guys?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows and was silent for a long moment before sighing. “Well, it’s just one guy…but yeah. I like it.”

Puck nodded slowly. “I thought so.”

Slowly, Blaine relaxed until he was just turned slightly in his seat. Once he got past the absolutely terrifying situation he was in he noticed that Puck actually looked nervous. Not many things made him nervous and Blaine wasn’t sure if that was more or less scary. 

“So…”

“So, I think I might want to have sex with a guy,” Puck said plainly. 

“Ah…well…I’m with Kurt,” Blaine said awkwardly and Puck rolled his eyes. 

“Not you, although your ass is grade A, like real nice,” he smirked a little. “But I know that you and Kurt are like soul mates or whatever. I just want to sleep with a dude.”

“So, you think you’re gay?”

“No, I like chicks too,” Puck sighed, leaning against the seat in front of him. “I think I just like everyone, all the time.”

“Maybe you’re bisexual…or pansexual,” Blaine shrugged and Puck frowned.

“Pan…I don’t want to have sex with pans,” he scowled and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“No you idiot. It means that you are attracted not only to men or women but everything in between,” he sighed. “Gender isn’t always man or woman. Some people are in between.”

“Like Hummel.”

“No,” Blaine said slowly. “Believe me, Kurt is all man. He sees himself as male but doesn’t conform to what society sees as male I guess. You don’t think that Quinn is less of a woman if she wears men’s clothes and watches football right?”

“I guess,” Puck shrugged. “I know I’m a man though. I just like everyone else.”

“Then that’s who you are,” Blaine gave him a little smile.

“It’s that easy?” Puck scoffed. 

“No, but it’s a start,” he sighed. “Maybe we can take you to Scandals or something? You can flirt in a safe environment.”

Puck reached forward to pat him on the shoulder. “You’re okay Anderson.”

“I try,” he laughed.


End file.
